


Vacation

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: England (Country), F/M, Fluff, Kissing, London, London Eye - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Scotland, Vacation, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Supernatural BingoSquare Filled: Vacation





	Vacation

Coming from the life you had, you rarely went on vacations. Jumping straight into the hunting life meant that there was no time for you to have a family vacation. When Gabriel learnt this, he made it his personal mission to take you around the world on vacations, one country at a time.

The first location was England, and while it wasn’t a beach holiday, rather an ‘experience’ holiday, it was amazing. You started in Scotland, and over the holiday period, which wasn’t a specified time, you dragged Gabriel up to Ben Nevis, including making him walk up it. He had complained the entire way up. If it was you alone, you’d be up in two days, but because of Gabriel’s constant complaining, you took four days to reach the peak instead, and two to make the descent. You didn’t mind though, it was amazing to spend time with Gabriel, away from the stresses of modern life and hunting, no technology involved.

After finishing in Scotland, after almost two weeks, you travelled along the East Coat, visiting a few of the smaller villages on the way, including one where Gabriel disappeared into a jewellery shop while you were sidetracked. While walking down the streets, Gabriel’s other hand would linger on his pocket for several moments, before he seemed to shake his head. While travelling through the rolling hills of the Yorkshire Wolds, you learnt of a _wonderful_ thing called a Yorkshire Pudding, that seemed to go with a meal or a desert. You knew you had to learn the recipe to show them to Dean. _Eggs, plain flour, milk, a pinch of salt_ _for a meal, sugar for a desert_ _and hot oil in a baking tray._

When you arrived in London, it wasn’t anything like what you’d imagined. You imagined it to be like New York in many ways, bustling and rammed with suits and douches who couldn’t care less. Sure there are areas like that in London, there’s areas like that everywhere, but this area of London is made for tourism. The London Eye is one of many things that fills the skyline, but its the one that Gabriel is drawn towards.   
“What do you want to do?” He asked.   
“What do _you_ want to do?” You responded.   
“Well, we could go to some of the stores first, get Dean some tack cos he’s Dean. Maybe get Sam something, then go up on the big wheel?” He suggested.   
“You mean the London Eye?” You asked.   
“Eye? It looks nothing like an eye” He spoke, clearly confused. You chuckled and kissed the confusion from Gabriel’s face, dragging him to some of the stores. 

A while later, you both had a bag with something for the boys. Gabriel had somehow ended up getting a Union Jack thong for each of the boys, something you didn’t want to imagine them wearing. Walking down the road, Gabriel’s mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
“Are you okay, Gabe?” You asked, while joining the queue for the London Eye.   
“What? Oh, yeah I’m fine thanks…actually, I’m amazing. Are you?” He asked, with a sudden determination. For what, you wonder.   
“I’m perfect…thank you for bringing me here” You smiled. Gabriel smiled and kissed your cheek.   
“Only the best for my angel” He smiled.   
“Well…I think you’re the angel, Gabriel” You winked, careful not to make it obvious that he actually was. To anyone else, you were teasing.

It was almost an hour before you got to the front of the queue.   
“Private Cart” Gabriel said to the guy behind the counter, giving him more than double the charging price. You did raise an eyebrow, but chose not to question it. It took a while for the cart to rise, giving ample opportunity for selfies. Once it was at the top, you and Gabriel took in the skyline for several moments, before he turned you to face him, and dropped to one knee.   
“I uh…” He sighed.   
“I had this whole speech planned out, but y’know what, I don’t think any English word can adequately describe just how much I love you…I don’t even think there’s an Enochian word” He admitted, while reaching into his pocket.   
“Gabe…” You breathed, tears racing down your cheeks. But these were not tears of sadness, no these were tears of joy.

“Will you ma-” He started, cut off when you lifted him up and kissed him deeply, the ring falling to the floor for a brief moment.  
“Yes” You whispered, watching as Gabriel bent down and picked the ring up, before sliding it on your finger. Gabriel smiled widely and hugged you tightly.   
“I love you” He whispered.   
“I love you too” You responded, speaking into his neck slightly. You both jolted when the wheel began to move again.


End file.
